


you set off a dream in me

by thevaccines



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BENVERLY IS THE MAIN IN THIS, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaccines/pseuds/thevaccines
Summary: Beverly and Eddie both agreed they didn't need to go to parties to have a fun 'college' experience.After a note from Beverly's roommate, she begins to change her mind. Eddie doesn't need that much convincing.





	you set off a dream in me

Beverly sat quietly in her room. In front of her was a small note from her roommate, coincidently also named Beverly. She unfolded it, frowning at _other_ Beverly’s nice cursive. She’d heard lots of things around campus, that Beverly Wheaton was the _better Beverly_ , and that was true, right down to her fucking handwriting. Beverly had to stop for a moment, she didn’t want to think bad of her. She was always so nice to her, with her long blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, how could you not love her? 

_Hey, I’ve gone to the party on 9th, you should come! Theres so many cute guys! Some of them would definitely be interested in meeting you! Please come <3 -Bevvie :)_

Beverly sighed as she crumpled it and threw it in the bin next to her bed. Its not as though she didn’t _want_ to go, she just…couldn’t bring herself to go. She had only made one friend, and she was okay with that. She was. 

And no, it wasn’t Beverly Wheaton. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was a real sweetheart. He talked a lot, not really giving Beverly enough time to even process before he was onto the next subject, but she didn’t mind that either. It filled the silence. It was nice. Plus, when she needed someone to listen to her, he would. No matter if he had something he wanted to talk about, he would sit, attentive, and if she needed a hug, he would give her one. They became friends in their first semester Sociology 101 class, and from then on it was coffee breaks and studying all the time together. 

One Saturday night, almost at 1 in the morning, while they were watching SNL in the common room as they did weekly, Eddie broke down and cried to her, saying he needed to tell her something but he was _so afraid_ to. She hugged him as he told her he liked boys, and he hopes that it doesn’t affect their friendship. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and told him, “Don’t worry Eds, you could like absolutely anything or anyone, and I promise you, I’d still love you.” They ended up sleeping there, hugging one another, and in the morning Beverly treated him to some banana pancakes from the diner on campus. 

She lies back in her bed, the bed creaking, and she turns the side of her face into her pillow. She grabs one side of her headphone, pressing play on her cassette player, listening to some Phil Collins. She had to rewind it a bit, cause it always got stuck on _In the Air Tonight,_ although she didn’t mind if it did. 

She should study, she thinks, now turning to stare at her ceiling, both headphones covering her ears. Instead, she sits, listening to Phil Collins, and closes her eyes, imagining she’s somewhere else for a moment. 

As the song comes to an end, some weird nosies take her out of her trance, and she sits up, taking her headphones off.

“Beverly…please…” A pathetic knock comes to the door, and she rushes to it, her cassettetape dragging behind her. 

She opens the door, finding Eddie. He looks annoyed, and that is confirmed when he rolls his eyes.

“Jeez, about time. I’ve been knocking for five minutes.” He pushes past her, dropping his linen tote bag on her bed. A few books spill out, but he doesn’t mind. He perches himself on the bed, and looks up at her. Beverly shuts the door, but doesn’t miss as two girls walk passed, one of them saying, 

_“I’m so happy they’re throwing the party’s this weekend - Richie’s record collection is insane!”_

“You busy? I was hoping you could help me with my Art History essay.” Eddie says, and Beverly glances towards him.

“Yeah, of course.” She says, a little dazed. Phil Collins could do that to her. She takes her headphones off and places them on her desk, sitting next to him and crossing her legs. 

She begins to read it over, as Eddie quietly studies her expression, waiting for validation or rejection. Usually, its validation, since Eddie is an English major and writing is something that comes to him easily. Yet, he always comes to Beverly to see what her opinion is. 

“Hey, you okay?” Eddie asks, just as she finishes skimming over the intro and thesis. 

“Huh?” She looks up.

“You aren’t doing..the thing you do when you read. Squinting your eyes and stuff. You look… kind of sad.” He takes the paper away from her, his tone serious. She laughs, but he quirks his lips to the side. “Bev, whats up?”

“Ugh, just,” She sighs, then takes his hand, squeezing it. “Theres a party..”

Eddie understands then, because he too was invited from his roommate, Mike, but Eddie and Beverly had agreed long ago that they were too chicken shit to go to anything like that. Plus, they wouldn’t know anyone, and neither of them enjoy alcohol - so whats the point?

She groans, putting her face in her hands. “I know, its just, other Bev always invites me and then guilt-trips me subtly for a _week_ afterwords..and the way she hypes these things up-“ She gives him a stern look, “Eddie, I think we should go.” 

“What? No.” He says, “Do you know how many accidents happen when a bunch of drunk people are around? _Lots._ ”

“Eddiebear,” She says, squishing his cheek, “Just for a minute, please? We can go up there, just listen to one song, maybe steal some soda? A chip or two? I’ll say hi to other Bev, you can say hi to Mike, then, we can go the common room and watch _Cheers_.” 

He drops his head, sighing dramatically, defeated. Somehow, calling him Eddiebear always made him more compellable to her plans. Such as when she suggests ramen over the on-campus cafe wraps. Although, he doesn’t fight that as much as he used to. He’s accepted the copious amounts of sodium there is in ramen. 

“Ok. Fine. But only because I don’t want you to be sad…And I want you to focus when reading my essay.” He smiles, and she laughs, poking his nose. 

“Eddie!” She exclaims excitedly, getting up and doing a little dance towards her closet. She takes her PJ’s off, slipping into a pair of black jeans and a comfy wrap-around top. Eddie sighs, shaking his head. She walks to her desk, and puts a puff of perfume on and combs her hair, tying it up into a ponytail. 

“God, I’m gonna have to fight the straights off of you tonight, aren’t I?” Eddie says, and she laughs. She stops then, seeing the actual, real worried look on his face through the mirror. 

“Hey, if you really don’t want to go, then we don’t have to.” She levels with him, and he quickly responds. 

“No,” He starts, “I’m just…could we stop by my room…I have a different polo I’d like to wear. My mom sent it. It’s purple.”

“Aw, of course Eddie. Although, I think your salmon one is fine as hell on you.”

He smiles, “Yeah? Wait till you see me in the purple. Your mind’ll blow.” He says, clicking his tongue. They both laugh. 

And it did blow her mind. Her best friend looked somehow even better in the purple. He left his tote bag on his hanger by his closet door, and then the two of them made their way to the elevator. They waited a while, and in that time, Beverly started to feel a little nauseous about their decision. She could tell Eddie was nervous too, in the way he kept glancing at the clock on the wall, possibly waiting for time to go by faster. 

“Eddie, did you wanna-“ Beverly barely finished her sentence as the doors dinged open, and a group of people began spilling out. Eddie grabbed her arm, pulling her in, and pressing the ninth floor. 

“We gotta do this Bev, at least once…We got this…Right?” Eddie looks up at her, and she nods, although she isn’t sure if they do. 

They held hands as they rode the elevator up four floors, squeezing each other’s hands so tight. Once the elevator door opened, they let go, and Beverly led them into the chaos. The hallway was packed, different doors opened to different dorms, but only one of them had music booming from it, and that was also where most people were congested.

“Maybe we should head down the other way.”

“No, I’m sure Bev W is in there somewhere, just gotta say hi.” 

The music gets louder, and Beverly recognizes it instantly. Phil Collins. Her heart races.

Eddie is staying close behind her, averting his eyes from other people’s gazes. He feels eyes on his back, and thinks maybe wearing bright purple _wasn’t_ the greatest idea. 

They enter the dorm room at the end of the hall, where the music is. The lights are off but the people who live in this dorm have decorated their ceiling with glow in the dark stars, and fairy lights around the window and taped across the walls. It gives the whole room a certain aesthetic, and Beverly bites her lip. She had imagined it being more rough, she didn’t imagine fairy lights and Phil Collins. She imagined drunk people screaming and drinks being thrown and people yelling “ _CHUG”,_ like she and Eddie had seen in the movies. To her surprise, a part of her wanted to stay.

Beverly spots a guy guarding the records, he’s got a Hawaiian top on, jorts, is holding a wine glass filled with something that most definitely isn’t wine. His unruly curly hair bops with the music, his glasses magnify his eyes, as they wander around the room, suddenly landing on Beverly. Actually: Eddie. 

“Uh,” Eddie seems to notice this, and Beverly smirks, turning to him. “Bev W is over there… lets go say hi.”  


“What about the boy over there with the records?” Beverly glances over her shoulder, he’s still staring, mouth agape slightly, blinking rapidly. She raises her eyebrows up and down, and even though the lights are dim, Eddie’s face goes red. 

“Don’t.” Eddie murmurs, and then is suddenly walking off towards the small kitchenette, towards the alcohol. 

“Hey, wait.” Beverly follows quickly after him, “I thought we wouldn’t-“

“Just one.” Eddie says, grabbing vodka and some soda, pouring them each a cup quickly. It doesn’t taste all too good, since the vodka to soda ratio is a bit bad, but they both get it down.

“Now will you go chat up record boy?” Beverly asks, the music has stopped as record boy is now changing records. 

“That’s Richie Tozier.” He whispers, and Beverly gasps. 

“What! Even better!” Beverly exclaims quietly, and he shakes his head quickly, dismissing her completely.

Last semester, Eddie had a huge crush on Richie Tozier.

Richie, Eddie has learned, is an undeclared arts major, so he ended up in a few of Eddie’s classes. This led to Eddie always staring at him, and Richie occasionally catching him doing so, smirking afterwords. But Eddie never saw his reaction, instead, he would hide his face in his notes, feeling his cheeks and neck burn up. He soon got over it after quick realization that Richie _must_ be straight, from how many girls crowd him during the class breaks. Eddie never got the nerve to talk to him, and eventually, convinced himself that it wouldn’t work anyways. 

“No, you don’t get it…he’s too…”

“Too what? Just go do it.” A familiar beat starts playing, drums and synth, and it only makes her laugh, cause this is Eddie’s current jam. “Please?” 

Eddie uncaps the vodka, pouring himself a shot and taking it. Beverly stands back, surprised, but interested. She looks over to Richie, who has his eyes on Eddie still. Eddie gives her one last glance, and she nods towards Richie. Eddie nods, standing a bit straighter, but freezes, his confident expression turning into one of straight (gay) fear as he watches Richie suddenly stand up on a chair, pointing towards him. Some people begin cheering, and Richie suddenly starts singing, badly, at the top of his lungs. 

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

People are cheering, singing along, and Richie motions for Eddie to come over to him. 

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

“Go!” Beverly shouts over the over-excited crowd of people, and Eddie begins walking, his purple shirt practically a beacon of light through the crowd. She shakes her head, as she watches Richie pull Eddie up onto the chair. Richie leans down, whispers something that makes Eddie’s eyes go wide and jaw drop, and then, Richie kisses his cheek. It’s subtle, but it makes Eddie’s whole night. 

“Please tell me you aren’t drinking _that_.” 

Beverly looks next to her, a boy, taller than her, with shaggy blond hair and brown eyes, points to her finished cup of vodka and soda. He looks from the cup, to her, and she blinks, feeling a little lightheaded from his presence. 

“I was, but-“

“Oh no, let me make you something much better.” He begins to open some cupboards, taking out a drink from the top shelf, then to the fridge. 

“Oh- it’s ok, really.” 

“Don’t worry, you won’t regret it. One Hanscom special, coming right up.”

“Hanscom?” She asks, amused, “Is that your name?”  


“Ben, actually,” He says, pausing his drink-making to put his hand out. She takes it, shaking it, and he laughs slightly, pouring some juice along with soda, and then some kind of alcohol with asian writing on it. “Whats your name?”

“Beverly, Beverly Marsh.” 

“Oh shit- you’re Wheaton’s roommate, aren’t you?” She nods, and he laughs, nodding, “Damn, she said you were pretty but - wow.” He shakes his head, “She didn’t mention you were, literally, drop dead gorgeous.” He says, and she blushes, “Sorry, not my best work, but, I promise I’m a better poet when I’m not four drinks deep.”

He hands her the cup, and she sips it, nodding in approval. He laughs. 

“Who do you know here? Other than Wheaton.” He asks, and she looks over to Eddie, who’s just picked out the new record. And of course, it’s Take On Me by a-ha. She holds back a grin as she watches Eddie and Richie begin dancing. They’re both goofy, and she’s never seen Eddie smile like that.

“Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

“Ooh, Mike’s roommate.”

“Do you know..everyone? And everyone’s roommates?” She asks incredulously, and he thinks for a moment before nodding.

“Pretty much.” He says nonchalantly, and she giggles. 

“Damn, Ben Hanscom.”

He looks down, smirking, and then looks back up, “Why haven’t you come around before? Wheaton says she always bugs you to come, but then you never do.”

“Crowds..make me nervous.” She says, but he clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

“You look like a natural to me.” He says, and she thinks maybe he’s blushing too. It makes her stomach flip, in a good way. 

“It’s the alcohol, trust me.” She laughs, and yeah - he’s most definitely blushing. 

“Well, Beverly Marsh,” He puts his hand out, “Do you wanna dance?” 

“I..” Beverly looks from his hand, to his eyes, and frowns, “I don’t…I can’t dance.”

“I don’t believe you.” Ben says, his smile constant, his sparkle in his eyes mesmerizing. He takes the cup out of Beverly’s hand, placing it on the counter, and begins leading her to the crowd of people dancing. Her heart is racing, she’s sure he can sense it. She thinks, even though the music is loud, he can hear it. But he keeps pulling her, she keeps following, her smile slowly growing. 

“Ben- no, wait.” She says quietly, the beginning of a giggle escaping her, but then the song ends, and she glances to the records to see Eddie and Richie choosing another record, Richie has his arm around Eddie’s waist. 

“Rich! I got a request!” Ben shouts. 

Richie turns, as does Eddie, and a few other people look their way. Richie wiggles an eyebrow, and Ben wiggles back. 

“What?” He asks, and he’s got this ridiculous look on his face as Eddie puts a hand on his arm. 

“You know what I’m feeling.” Ben says, putting a hand on his hip. Richie lets out a quick burst of laughter, copying him. This seems to be a familiar routine.  
  
“Whitney, baby!” Richie says, in some weird version of an English accent, making Eddie laugh, along with a few other people. They’re all too drunk to realize how bad it really is.

The song begins playing moments later after Richie seeks out the record. Ben turns to Beverly, people cheering for the new song choice. He puts his hand out, “May I have this dance?” He asks, and Beverly feels herself blush now more than ever. Her throat feels dry, she feels like she can’t speak. She’s never felt this way so quickly about someone.

She takes his hand, smiling, and he spins her around as the song begins. He lets go of her hand, but they continue dancing, bopping along with the crowd. Beverly throws her hands up, getting more into it. Ben scrunches his nose, smiling so hard his eyes have deep creases next to them. Its the cutest thing. Just before the chorus, Beverly takes her ponytail out, her hair falling around her face, and Ben’s eyes shine even brighter. 

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

Everyone is singing along, and Beverly steals a glance to Eddie and Richie, who are dancing with their hands locked, Eddie’s arm around Richie’s neck, Richie leading with a hand behind his back. _Soulmates_ is the word that comes to mind when she looks at them. She looks back to Ben, slowing down for a moment, and he had followed her gaze to Eddie. He looks back at her, some kind of fire behind his eyes. He grabs her hand, and she gladly steps towards him, the two dancing closer now. 

He smells nice, she thinks, something sweet. She keeps her eyes on the floor, careful not to step on his feet as they dance, and when she looks up to find him staring down at her, she feels her heart skip a beat. 

“See?” He leans in, towards her ear, whispering, and sending shivers throughout her body, “A natural.” 

That makes her laugh, full hearted and out loud, squeezing his hand and he pulls her close, spinning them around as the song comes to an end, but within seconds a new record is being put on, and Richie is stood back on the chair, beginning to sing to Eddie once again. Beverly and Ben watch in amusement. 

_If you change your mind,_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

Beverly covers her mouth as she lets out a laugh, and she feels Ben’s arm around her tighten her into him. She glances up at him, biting her lip. 

“Oh my god! You actually came!” Beverly is suddenly interrupted by other Beverly, who comes up behind her and in between Ben and Beverly, obviously a little more than drunk, “And you met Benny! Ah!” She squeezes his cheek and he rolls his eyes, but his expression is playful, not annoyed, “Will you let me introduce you to the others?” She asks, but is already pulling Beverly away from Ben. 

Beverly looks back, Ben is frowning slightly, and she mouths _I’ll be back_ as fast as she can before he disappears from her view. They exit that dorm room, going down the hall a little to a different room, where three boys sit, previously all sharing a laugh until the two girls enter the room. One of the guys she recognizes as Mike, Eddie’s roommate. 

“Who’s this?” One of them asks sweetly. He’s got light curly hair, and Beverly finds herself envying his perfect posture. 

“Guys, this is my roommate. Beverly.” Beverly Wheaton does some kind of jazz hands. 

“Oh!” The one sitting next to Mike exclaims, “Fuh-finally, she c-comes to wuh-one of our puh-parties.” Beverly lets out a small sigh at that, feeling her cheeks get warm at the slight awkwardness that creates. 

“Yeah, I was beginning to think maybe we had a bad rep.” Mike says, giving her a friendly smile, quickly dissipating the tension. He looks towards the guy next to him, and they too exchange a smile, but its a little more than friendly. 

“Oh, no, I’ve just been…busy, so I haven’t had a chance to make it until now. But it’s nice to meet you guys. Bev has talked about you guys before.” Beverly responds, putting her hands in her pockets.  

“All good things, I hope.” Curly hair says, and other Beverly goes to sit next to him, grabbing a drink from the night stand. Beverly stays standing in the doorway, wanting to back out of the room and go back to her own, quickly. She’s showed her face, and now, she can be satisfied with herself. At the same time, she wants to just excuse herself and go find Ben again. 

“You know, Bev, you gotta stop whisking away all my dates.” A voice comes from behind, one that makes Beverly melt a little. Ben steps next to her, and after realizing what he said, quickly goes, “I mean..not that I ever really have a date anyway -“ 

“Oh, Benny, shush. You can have her back, I just wanted her to meet my other friends.” 

“And you forgot about your favourite?” Beverly turns to find Richie storming in, Eddie on his heels. When Eddie sees Beverly he steps towards her, the brightest smile lighting up his face. 

“Eddie! You made came too!” Mike stands up off the bed and goes over to give him a side hug, “I’ve been wanting you to meet my boyfriend. Bill, Eddie, my roommate. Eddie, Bill, my boyfriend.” he blushes after saying _boyfriend_ , and everyone melts from that, especially Bill. 

“H-hey, Eddie.” Bill says, giving a small wave, “W-Welcome.” 

“Wow, Mike.” Richie deadpans, then walks over to Eddie and puts and arm around his shoulder, “You’ve been keeping Eds from me this _whole time_?” He asks, his voice shaking dramatically. and even though he says it jokingly, there is a serious undertone to his voice. 

“I think he’s been keeping himself from you.” Mike says, the rest laugh, including Eddie. Mike sits back on the bed next to Bill, putting his arm around behind him, letting Bill rest against him comfortably. 

“You’re tearing me apart, Michael!” Richie says, then steps towards Eddie, pulling Eddie into him. Eddie looks at Beverly with wild, nervous eyes. He’s never met anyone this touchy and outgoing - but he enjoys it. 

“It’s been really nice meeting all of you, but Eddie and I actually have some work to do, so we should get going back…downstairs…to study.” Beverly sighs, and she hears other Beverly groan, and Eddie steps away from Richie with a small pout, but then looks to Beverly with a nod.

“You can’t leave now - we were just talking about going on a burger run, you two should come.” Beverly says, actually looking a little more than distraught at the thought of the two leaving so early and quickly, “Plus, you won’t actually be studying, will you? Correct me if I’m wrong but Friday nights are your _Cheers_ nights, right?”

“ _Cheers?”_ Ben asks, a sparkle in his eyes as he stares at Beverly, “You like that show?”

“Love it.” She says with a smile back, and he shakes his head, speechless.

“Burger run?” Eddie asks, because it sounds like the grossest thing ever. But that is _also_ what he thought when he had first been introduced to instant noodles. 

“Yeah, you guys ever been to The Golden Biscuit past midnight? Somehow, magically, everything tastes a thousand times better.” Mike says, and everyone begins grabbing and putting on their coats, collectively agreeing to go without even saying it, “Maybe its the late night greasy-ness, or just the general company.” 

Everyone _aww’s_ , and Mike blushes, smiling, and Bill grabs his hand and gives it a kiss, linking their fingers together. 

Beverly and Eddie exchange a glance, and then she says, “Its ok, we really should get going, maybe next time.”

“No, who knows when next time’ll be?” Other Beverly says, everyone slightly shocked at her annoyed and pressuring tone. She swallows, sighing, “Come on, I’ll even pay for _both_ of you.” 

“Oh, please?” Richie says, grabbing Eddie and holding him, Eddie just turns his face into Richie’s chest, his whole face red at the contact. Slowly, he raised an arm to wrap around Richie’s waist, and then turned to Beverly. 

“Ok.” She says, knowing that with one look, he wanted to go. She did too. 

“Wait, really?” Ben asks, a smile creeping up on his features. Beverly looks towards him with a nod, her eyes catching onto the dimple on his cheek as he smirks slightly more to one side. It makes her feel like her face is on fire, and she bites the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too hard. He grabs one of the sweaters hanging off the wall and hands it to her. She takes it gladly, putting it on and they all begin to leave.

Richie disappears for a moment to make sure he’s got some of his other friends watching over the music and records, then they all descend the stairs, knowing the elevator would take way too long.

They laugh all the way down, feeling dizzy and lightheaded as they all run down the steps, the anticipated greasy hash browns and fried eggs awaiting them. On the walk to the diner, Mike has an arm around Bill, Richie and Eddie walk so close their shoulders brush with every step, Beverly and Stan have little competitions, running 100 meters, then waiting for everyone else.

Ben and Beverly walk behind everyone else, slowly, occasionally glancing at each other, as Ben asks her some questions about herself. _You’re favourite TV shows?_ and _Do you like cooking?_ It’s simple, and it feels so _nice_ , Beverly thinks, watching her breath come out in short puffs. Under the street lamps, she notices Ben cheeks and nose are slightly red, maybe from the alcohol, the cold, or a mix of both. Its so fucking enchanting. Especially the way he talks to her, excited about all her answers, even if he doesn’t like every TV show she does, or doesn’t like one of her top 5 songs. He still smiles through it, hands in his pockets, staring down at the ground most of the time. 

The Golden Biscuit is quiet as the enter, and Richie heads to the jukebox instantly, grabbing Eddie’s hand as they do. The rest head to the biggest booth in the corner of the diner, all sliding in. The waitress comes over, giving them menus, and promises to _be back in a jiffy_. 

Beverly listens to all of their excited chatter, discussing french toast and blueberry pancakes, milkshakes and ice cream sundaes, cinnamon buns and hot chocolate. It makes her teeth hurt just from how sweet they all sound. She glances over to Eddie, who is not-so-casually leaning agains the jukebox, trying to play it cool as he stares at Richie. Richie has his face pressed close to the jukebox, flipping through song names, trying to decide what is worth his 25 cents. 

A piano tune starts playing, and Richie snaps his fingers, his other hand grabbing Eddie’s, spinning him around as Elvis begins singing about how _All_ _Shook Up_ he is. Eddie stops the dancing, dragging Richie over to the booth for them to sit and feast all together. Eddie slides next to Beverly, forcing Richie to sit on the other side since there was no more room. Eddie grabs Beverly’s hand, giving it a squeeze. She squeezes back, hoping that squeeze was a happy one, not a regretful and desperate to leave one. 

“Anyways, as I was saying - fucking Barbara gave me a C on my project - after I worked so hard on it!” Stan exclaims. Barbara was one of his professors, who he called by first name out of complete disrespect. Beverly Wheaton places a hand on his arm, giving him a sympathetic look, as the rest of his friends do.

“C’s get d-degrees.” Bill mutters, and they all laugh.

“Stan, you should’ve just gotten into her pants like I _told_ you to do.” Richie says, and Mike smacks the back of his head lightly, Stan rolling his eyes, but laughs after a moment, agreeing. 

The waitress comes back, and everyone orders something different, only so they can pass it around to share. Eddie and Beverly decide to share a strawberry shake. 

The song ends, but Richie is on it quickly, choosing more songs, and queuing them up with about three dollars worth of songs.

The discussions across the table flow easily, softly, and nicely. Its clear these people are close friends, and everything they talk about is just _simple_ , and god, Beverly feels so out of place.They all laugh and share stories and memories. She knows Eddie must feel out of place too. This was more than they bargained for. At least Beverly hoped Eddie was feeling how she was. 

“Uh, I’m gonna go just..take a breath.” Beverly stands, “This greasy food is making me feel..tired. I need the cold. Just for a minute.” She says, and everyone stares. Other Beverly nods, and suddenly they are all back into their conversation, Eddie as well. Maybe he isn’t feeling what Beverly is.

She grabs the sweater that had been previously hung up, curtsey of Ben, and heads outside the diner, shoving her hands into her pockets as she lets out a deep sigh. She feels something in the pocket, and pulls it out. 

“Nice.” She mumbles to herself, staring at the skinny joint that sits comfortably between her fingers. She feels in the next pocket, but to her disappointment, there is no lighter. 

She sighs again, now in defeat. She hears the door ding open behind her and turns, putting the joint carefully into her pocket. She expects Eddie, but smiles once she sees its Ben. 

“Damn, it’s cold out here.” He says, stepping towards her, rubbing his hands together and blowing hot air on them.

“Hey,” She says, and he glances up from the ground, “By chance, do you have a light?”

A slow smile appears on his face, and sudden recognition.

“Holy shit, that’s the sweater Richie always complains I never gave back to him. Did you find a _prize_?”

Beverly giggles, lifting the joint out of her pocket. His eyes shine, and it makes hers shine too. He pulls out a small gas lighter from his back pocket. 

“I don’t smoke, usually, the others do and always forget their lighters, which is why I end up carrying one.” Ben says, “But I will gladly join you in this endeavour. But I also need to warn you, I’ve had that sweater for like four months, I don’t know how long that weed has been in there for.”

“Its ok, most of the weed I buy usually lasts me a long time. If it goes dry, I still enjoy it.” 

Ben nods, humming in acknowledgement and acceptance, before he takes the joint and lights it, taking in a deep inhale to start burning it. He keeps his breath in, passing it to Beverly who watches him as he slowly exhales, completely soundless. 

She brings it to her lips, inhaling in short puffs, then holding it, then looking at Ben to find him staring back. She steps closer to him, bringing a hand to his jaw, her fingers to his lips, and he separates them slightly as she leans in, blowing the smoke into his mouth. She feels him shudder, goosebumps rising under her fingertips, and she feels them too, crawling over her own skin as he closes a gap between them, their lips pressing together in a slow, smooth kiss. Beverly feels sparks. An electricity she’s never felt before with anyone else. She has the joint slid tight in between her finger tips, as her hand snakes around to the back of his head, pulling him in closer. She feels his hand hovering at her waist, then suddenly take charge, gripping at her side with need. She lets out a soft moan, never having feeling this kind of connection before, even if it was just a quick one. 

“Damn, if that wasn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” They quickly separate, both their heads snapping towards the door that they hadn’t even heard ding open. They both feel dizzy, and take a step away, needing to take in what just happened. Beverly brings the joint to her lips with a shaky hand, but before she can inhale, Richie’s slender fingers pluck it out from under her. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m 90% sure this is 100% my weed.”

“God, Rich.” Ben sighs, knowing how easily annoying Richie can get in some situations. Especially in regards to his weed. “We found it in your sweater.” Ben says begrudgingly. 

“Oh, _my_ sweater? And you two were gonna smoke it without me?” Richie says, bringing it to his lips and inhaling slow and long. He exhales, keeping a straight, unimpressed look on his face.

“Ok, have fun.” He says then, passing it back to Ben. He heads inside, but not before giving Ben a pat on the back and a wink. “I can’t stay with you guys, theres someone inside who I’m falling in love with.” He states, and then he’s gone, the door closing. Beverly glances through the windows, seeing Eddie’s whole _self_ begin to _glow_ when Richie slides in next to him, putting an arm around him.

“Sorry about him.” Ben says, bringing her attention back to him. 

“Oh, no, don’t even…worry. I’m honestly glad he’s into Eddie.”

“ _Into_ him? God, I’ve heard Richie talk about him countlessly last semester, about the cute brunette who sits in the front of class always answering questions and blushing after _everything._ It took me two seconds to realize that was Eddie when you guys walked in to our dorms earlier and Richie’s face dropped.” 

“Woah, really?” 

“Really.” Ben says, and takes a puff from the joint. When he blows out, Beverly watches the smoke rise, her heart thudding slowly. Her stomach feels weird, as it turns, as she thinks of how Eddie is getting what he wants - what he deserves. And here she is, yet again, possibly just getting led on by another guy to get into her pants. She had more dignity than that.

“I should get going.” She says, and Ben looks taken aback, but nods reluctantly. “I’ll see you round, Ben.” She gives him a quick wink and a soft smile, then shoves her hands in the pockets of the coat. “I’ll get this back to you soon.” She gestures to the coat.

He shakes his head, laughing. “Ok, Bev.” He flicks the joint into a puddle. It sizzles out, and he watches the last few sparks go out. He frowns. 

She glances at Eddie again, and then turns, beginning to walk away. She doesn’t get 10 feet before she hears Ben start _singing_. She stops, her breath halting as she listens, her ears perking up. 

_Please don't go girl_

_You would ruin my whole world_

_Tell me you'll stay_

_Never ever go away_

She turns around, giving him a curious smile. “Backstreet Boys?” She asks. He groans. 

“That was the _Backstreet Boys?”_ He asks, sounding disappointed in himself. 

“Yeah.” She laughs and nods. 

“I thought it was Prince!” He says, completely lying. He knows it was Backstreet Boys. 

“Oh, did you?” She questions. 

“Yup.” 

The two don’t realize, but they begin to step closer to each other with each syllable one another speaks, until they are inches away.  
  
“That was stupid wasn’t it?” He blushes, but she shakes her head quickly.

“Not as stupid as this.” She whispers, placing her hands on either side of his face. Quickly, she presses her lips to his, his are velvety smooth, hers are slightly chapped, but the meld together in a perfect harmony. She feels one of his arms wrap around her lower back, as she stands on her toes to try and reach him at a better angle. His other hand comes around her cheek, sitting there softly as their mouths part, she tastes like strawberries, he tastes like a mix of cinnamon and maple syrup.

For a second her mind travels to a future where she is with Ben. She doesn't know what is happening - but she feels happy and  _safe_ and its all she's ever wanted.  She pulls away, leaving her eyes closed for a moment. When she opens her eyes to find his still closed, she frowns. 

“I don’t wanna open them.” He whispers, “I’m afraid you’ll go.” 

“I won’t.” She says. 

He peaks one eye open. She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> AH ok this is bc Rie wanted some benverly! & of COURSEE i gotta do hanbrough and reddie in this as well. (otps) 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED <3
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated and loved ;__;; <3


End file.
